The customers who have purchased a tablet computer generally use it to watch films or various TV shows in a Cafe, on travel or in bed, thus a tablet protective case with multi-angle support becomes the option of many customers. At present, Apple protective case and other protective cases provided by third parties generally have protective functionality. In addition, to attract customers, the vendors will design a multi-angle support with the protective case.
Many protective cases on the market appear to be a three-fold design as illustrated by FIG. 1. A tablet computer 20 is secured in a protective shell 11, and a supporting shell 12 can be folded into a stand behind the protective shell 11, thus enabling the tablet computer 20 to stand up. However, since the folds on this design are not deep enough, or the protective shell is too thick to fold, the tablet computer can't stand firmly against the folded triangle, in particular when placed on bed.